The Pain Called 'Reality'
by MazaKiwarkis
Summary: It sucks. It hurts. I hate it.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters.**

**This is the new and improved version of my story ****_The Pain Called 'Reality'_**** which had a bunch grammatical errors, and I thought I would Re- upload.**

* * *

I hate it. I hate it more than anything.

We were sitting at our usual table in the Asphalt Cafe, doing our usual thing: Robbie was yelling at Rex for some reason, Cat was going on about some weird shit her brother did, Andre was listening but I can tell he was mentally pulling his hair out and Beck and Jade were sucking on each other's faces.

"Tori?"

You see, I have feelings for Jade; and no, these are not the tiny crush type feelings that teenagers get every now and then. No, I'm talking full on, romantic, 'I want to be with you for the rest of my life' type feelings.

"Tori!"

They FINALLY pulled away from each other and Beck had this stupid, smug grin on his pretty face! Cocky son of a b-

"TORI!"

"What?!" I snap at Andre, who I realised has been trying to grab my attention for a while.

He looked taken aback, "Chill! I was wondering if there was something buggin' you."

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"Okay..." He said as he looked down at my lunch, "Um... I think your burrito needs a doctor."

Cat looked at me with a sad expression, "Aw, you hurt your burrito!" She pouted.

I sighed, defeated. "Sorry, burrito."

What? Don't look at me like that, I hate making Cat sad!

"HA!" Jade said, "Only Vega would apologise to food."

I shot her a look, "Are you really going to make fun of every little thing I do?"

"Yes."

"Why do you hate me so much?!" I yelled. Big mistake.

She looked like she was going to jump me._ Shit_. I thought as I got ready for the beating of my life.

"Babe, calm down." Beck the Magnificent saves the day! Can you tell that was sarcasm? Good. Though I was kinda glad that he did.

"Fine." She huffed as she slumped back in her seat.

After ten minutes, Beck and Jade were making out again. It hurts so much to see them like this, to see Jade this happy and knowing I will never be the reason. I gave a sad and tired sigh.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I muttered and got up from the table. Andre looked at me with concern. Bless him, he's a great friend. I gave him a reassuring smile and walked off. My tears stung my eyes as I did so.

* * *

I barely got passed my locker when I felt a strong grip on my wrist. Before I could see who grabbed me, I was dragged into the janitor's closet.

They threw me in and locked the door. I finally saw the person and my heart rate increased dramatically.

Jade.

_Oh, my God. She's so hot when she's angr-_

Before I could finish that thought, she grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me hard against the wall.

I would of gotten excited if it wasn't for the fact that she was pissed and had the blade of her scissors pressed against my cheek. _I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie..._

"Where are you going, Vega?" She asked in an eerily calm voice. And let me tell ya, calm Jade is just as scary as angry Jade.

"Um," I tried to keep my voice from shaking, "bathroom?" I asked more that stated.

"Why?"

"'Cause I have to wazz?"_ 'Cause I want to cry over the fact that I'm in love with you and I want to be with you more than anything, but I can't 'cause you're dating Shaggy._

She laughed creepily then stared at me for ten seconds. To say that they were the scariest ten seconds of my life would be an understatement. I was shitting bricks.

"You were going to play with yourself while thinking about Beck weren't you?" She concluded.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"What?!" I almost shrieked, utterly disgusted by the idea of masturbating to that overconfident douche, "No! I would never-"

She banged me against the wall, and no, not in the sexual way.

"Now, you listen to me, _Tori_!" She said my name in a way that I can only describe as poison dripping off her tongue. My heart broke a little.

"Beck is mine and ONLY mine. I've seen the way you look at us. You're jealous; I know you want him!"_ But I don't want Beck, I want you..._ "I want to stay away from him. You are never to speak to him, look at him, touch him in any way or have ANYTHING to do with him! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" She yelled at me.

_I wish I could tell you..._

I nodded numbly while looking at the floor, tears, once again, threatening to spill.

"Good. Now," She applied more pressure to her scissors, but not enough to draw blood. "be a good little girl, and go slut yourself out to somebody with lower standards."

She ran the scissors down my cheek, finally cutting into my skin. It stung badly, but compared to my heartache, it was nothing.

She threw me to the ground and left without another word.

I curled up into a little ball of pathetic and finally let my tears flow. I stayed in that position for God knows how long, but I'm glad no one came looking for me.

When I calmed down, I left the closet and headed over to my original destination, the bathroom. There, I cleaned the cut on my cheek, hoping that it doesn't get infected; washed my face and fixed my hair. All these were easily fixed, but a broken heart isn't.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed home, not even caring whether school was over or not. I just wanted to go home and drown in my depression.

It sucks. It hurts. I hate it. I hate more than anything. It's a pain.

And that pain is called 'Reality'.

* * *

**Well that was the updated version. This story was VERY painful to write since I am a major Jori shipper. ****_That's all folks!_**


End file.
